A Heart Lost
by Firniswin
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to I Thought I Knew You On returning to Mirkwood, Legolas does not understand why Lingwen(OC) is acting so strange. What secrets is she hiding? And what will become of Aragorn's blindness? Will he overcome it?
1. Default Chapter

****

A Heart Lost

By Firniswin 

Ok, onto the next story! The one that leads us into Linwen and my co-authored stories. However, this may contain a bit of depressing scenes. Not much angst except for the wounds they got form last time, pretty much emotional angst for both of them.

Um, I will be writing most of this, though I may have a bit of work from one of my close friend's that does not have a pen name yet so I am just going to say 'A good friend'. ;) Anyway, hope you like it!

So! Please enjoy this and review! No flaming!!!!!

Chapter 1

Legolas jogged lightly to his father's bedchamber and private rooms. His head was pounding slightly, but he did not let that stop him.

He wanted to see _Ada_ so bad now; Thranduil did not even know that Legolas was home. He did not at all know that his son was even alive.

The prince looked cautiously at the elves that passed by him, stopping to stare, some gasping, and others starring as if they'd seen a real live ghost of Morgoth himself.

'Well actually, the people who gasp and stare are probably the Morgoth's-ghost ones.' He smiled softly at this remark that his pounding brain seemed to have stirred up.

Stopping at the large oak doors that led to the court, he breathed as sigh as he leaned his pain creased brow against the doors. 

He hoped, oh how he hoped, that his father was not in one of his kingly meetings.

It would be Legolas's luck if he were, that was what always happened. 

'Well actually, not since I met Aragorn. It did not happen till I met that _edan_.' He mused as his pale fingers gripped the handle and pushed down on the elegant handle.

As the door opened, he heard no noise from within. That was a good sign; usually people were always in the court. But no light sprang through the crack he had opened. 

Only darkness met him, sighing he opened the door fully and stepped through into the dark.

His silver-blue eyes wandered over the room, it seemed as though it had been abandoned, he did not know what had happened since his absence, but it could not be good.

There was dust on the seats and dais, the one where he and his father would sit together during important meetings. 

He had hated those meetings, but not as much as he had hated his mind being enslaved just a day or two ago.

That had been the most confusing thing he had ever witnessed, not knowing who he was one moment, then knowing the next but still being the same as he had was supposed to.

He sighed and smiled, even though this was quite awkward for no meeting to be taking place, he was so glad to be home.

He stepped up to the dais and walked to the smaller door to the right. He remembered each time he had sat up here now, or most of them at least. Some of great joy, others of sorrow beyond recall or desire.

Placing his hand, once again, against the ornate door handle, he opened the oak door silently as he could, bringing one hesitant foot through was hard enough, but both pure dread as Legolas looked around the familiar, but dark chambers.

"Father?" he called softly, coming closer to the bed." _Ada?_"

He heard soft breathing and a little stirring, a crackling fire. He came round the bend and saw the light of a dying fire and a figure on the bed that made him hold the breath within his chest.

A blonde elf lay on the bed, though, he was quite pale and did not seem to be sleeping.

His eyes were closed, but his breathing was not right for someone who was asleep or resting, and that his eyes were closed would have worried the prince more. 

Calmly he sat on the bedside, careful not to sit on his elder's legs.

The pale face flinched and the elf's eyes opened slowly to reveal pain-clouded orbs, but not physical pain. It was emotional pain that he saw trapped in his father's usually bright, if not rather angry, eyes.

"Please father? Listen to me." he whispered, the words gave the desired effect, Thranduil turned his head and his clouded eyes widened.

"Legolas? My boy?" he said in fear, the fear that if he said it any louder his son would flutter away like mist and be gone again forever.

He raised himself up higher, the strength coming back to his body. 

"Yes Father. It is I."

the prince could hold back none of his surprise when his father lunged at him, and hugged his body so tight that he felt Thranduil had a death wish for him. Though that did not seem to be the case, he relaxed in his father's warm embrace.

It felt wonderful, he had not seen or remembered his own father in so long. It was startling.

"Oh Legolas." he could hear the tears in the king's usually powerful voice. "I thought I had lost you forever in those accursed dwarf mines?!"

The prince wrapped his arms around his father, and smiled. "You should know by now that it takes more than dwarves, maniac elves, and stupid humans to get rid of me. No offense to Aragorn." He chuckled.

His father did also, but did not let go of his son. 

"Elladan and Elrohir found us, we were being kept slaves in a neighboring elven town, though, it was man made by the looks of things. I think they inhabited some old _edan_ ruins."

Thranduil nodded lightly and let go of his son to look at him, he frowned and touched the bandage around the prince's forehead.

"What's this?" he asked, looking into his son's eyes." Did these, maniac elves as you call them, hurt you?"

Legolas smiled and shook his head, "No, that was from a fall I took with Aragorn. It was an escape hatch in the barn, the stables were burning and I could find no other way."

Nodding softly, Thranduil smiled and patted his son on the back, his strength returning inch by inch. In truth he had not lost much of it, he had only despaired a little while ago and he had not gone as quickly as one and he himself might have thought, which was rather a good thing.

"So! You hungry, think we should have some breakfast?" the king asked, his son smiled. 

Legolas was hungry, but he had one more person to see before he felt good enough to have breakfast.

"You meet me there Father." he said rising from the bed. "There is one more person I must see."

Thranduil's eyes became worried again and he sighed.

"What?"

"Oh, are you sure. I mean, you need to eat and rest. You can see Lingwen after that."

Legolas frowned. "No father, I must see her now."

The king nodded somewhat hesitantly, and legoals rushed out the door. Only one thing more to do, he had no hesitations, he never wanted to be parted from Lingwen again.

~_~

"Easy Estel." Elrond cautioned as his teenage son demanding to leave his bed, the elf lord ahd agreed, but only if Galanion or his brothers walked with him, incase he should grow week or fall.

Aragorn had requested it be Galanion, he liked the elf better then his brothers when it came to walking. He never stopped to talk with some pretty elf maiden or show of his strength as Elladan and Elrohir often did.

He understood, he like girls as much as the next boy, man, whatever you wanted to call it.

But not enough to stop for them when his brother was hurt. Blessed Eru, what had he done to deserve such brothers.

"Careful?"

Aragorn snickered to himself. 'careful?' Oh Valar, it was like his father expected him to bolt through the door.

His body felt stiff and the bandages did not staunch the pain. 

He was actually looking rather pitiful, a bandage wound round his middle beneath the deep red tunic that he wore, his arm was bandaged and the gash was sown shut. And as for his dislocated shoulder, it was a bit sore. But nothing to terrible, he could not lift anything with that arm and it bothered him somewhat.

"How are you feeling?"

His father's dark head loomed before him, looking into his eyes.

The young man smiled softly and nodded. "I feel worlds better _Ada_, thank you. But I am a bit hungry."

The elf lord smiled and turned his eyes to Galanion, who stood a few feet away, awaiting his young friend.

"Lord Galanion will accompany you to the dining hall, we will meet you both there. Here."the elf lord pressed a stick into his son's hands. It was long and the tip at the end was made smaller. 

"A walking stick?" he asked, trying to be thankful as he felt the wood beneath his fingers.

"Yes, but it will also help you to 'see' obsticles in your path. But considering that Galanion will be with you, you will not need it this time."

"Oh!" the man hugged his father, smiling though in his heart he felt sorrow at not being able to see his own path. "Thank you Father! It is beautiful, or at leawst it feels that way. I will be proud to use it, can I bring it to dinner?"

Elrond smiled, 'Eru Glorfindel, you have work ahead of you.' 

"May you bring it to dinner? Is that what you mean, because I am sure you are capable of carrying it."

Estel smiled, a true smiled that the elf lord loved. 

"Yes _Ada_, that is what I mean."

"Good." he smiled and rubbed his son's pale cheek, it was just cleanly shaved a few hours ago and Estel now had the normal boyish look that he usually wore. "Now off with you. Take care of my boy Galanion"

The blonde captain nodded, spying a peak at his charge that was slowly strugling to the door.

"Whoa! Hold your elven horses! I am not letting you go alone."

The boy smiled, somewhat sheepishly and responded. "I thought you were following me."

"Oh. Well then, sorry. I will tell you when I am behind you next time. Ready to go see Legolas?"

An anxious nod accompanied by a broad grin showed through the cloud that had passed over the young man's face, breaking the fog and sending it away.

"Let us be off!"

~_~  


Hesitantly Legolas let his hand knock on Lingwen's door, his smiled broadend as he waited.

"Just a moment." a muffled voice from inside made his grin widen, he stomped impatiently, he held a boque of elven flowers that grew only in Mirkwood, slightly odd, only one beautiful thing still in Mirkwood and it was the flowers. 

'Though,' he mused. 'His father would be quite angry at the flowers missing from the courtyard.'

The door opening brought his attention he let his eyes twinkle with anticipation as he waited to see the beautiful young woman on the other side.

His breath caught when he saw a child scamper out, an elven child, and a raven haired elf maiden look into his eyes and almost shriek with horror.

"Prince Legolas?! Back from the dead!" she almost dropped the little baby elfling in her arms. 

He smiled soncerely and shook his head. "Nay, I Estel and I were found alive."

"Are you wounded my lord?" she asked, eyeing the bandage wrapped round his head.

Laughing he gently touched the linen. "I fair better than Estel, but I wish not now to speak of this. Where is Lady Lingwen?"

The raven haired elf maiden ushered her older child back into the room and pointed down the hall with her free hand. 

"I believe she is down the hall, she will be most thrilled top see you."

The elf prince nodded his thanks and bowed to the young maiden. "Thank you my dear lady, your information was most helpful. I must be going now, I told Estel I woould meet him in the dining hall and iwould like to see Lingwen before I go."

"Oh yes, please do. Please stop by again my prince. You are always welcome."

With a nod, the prince continued his path down the hallway, and was almost jumping when he saw the slender form of the one he sought in a chair in one of the extra halls to the right. 

Her back was to him and she was reading a book from the library. She did not even notice his shadow upon her.

With a wide grin upon his face he approached slowly. "How is your book milady?"

Not taking her eyes away, she turned the page. "Just fine, thank you." Stopping her reading, she smiled and turned expecting it to be Taran or Galanion. 

The look of happiness diminished andwas replaced with surprise and awe as she gazed on Legolas's light form. 

"Well once you are done, I wouldn't mind reading it."He laughed at her face and plopped gently down in the chair beside her. 

She could say nothign, all words were frozen to her lips and her eyes showed fear and worry that was filling her heart.

"Lingwen? Is something the matter?" he asked, now a bit afraid of the looked that was spreading across her face, making her body tremble. She let go of the book and it dropped soundlessly to the floor.

"Legolas?" she whispered the name as if it was forbidden.

"Yes. _Ye meleth nin_, It is I." he came forward and brought the stray strands of hair away from her face, smiling as she relaxed under his touch, though her shivering still came. 

Her eyes shot open and she looked at the bandage on his head. "You are-"

"Just a scratch, nothing compared to Estel." he chuckled softly and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, "You don;t know how much i've missed you Lingwen."

"I believe I could guess?"she whispered, smiling slightly, though fear still marred her eyes.

Leaning down to place his lips over hers, Legolas felt her push away.

"I-I have to go." she stood up, placing the book down on the seat she began to walk away.

Legolas, starred after her, his features dazed and confused. "What happened?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

He heard voices down the hall and noticed one to be Estel's. 

He stood up and stretched his muscles, his thought still running in circles from Lingwen's odd exit.

She had seemed..uncomfortable. As if she was doing something wrong, as if she was not supposed to kiss Legolas, they had before. They had shared many moments together and now it was a very odd thing to see her run off as if she were in trouble. 

Shrugging, he watched as Galanion came into view, his arm around Aragorn's slim waist, guiding through the endless halls.

"Why hello Legolas." Galanion spoke, more to inform Estel that his friend was there.

"_Suilad mellon nin_. Greetings to you also Estel." 

The young man nodded softly, willing the pain in his head to stay at the level it was and not rise.

"Would you care to join us _mellon nin_." Aragorn smiled wryly, looking to the direction the other elf's voice spoke from, hoping desperately that it was right and he was looking in, at least, the correct area.

Legolas nodded, forgetting his friend's disposition, but then saw Galanion's look that served as a reminder, he quickly spoke.

"I would be delighted."

Taking Strider's other side, he made sure that he was near incase the man should need more guidance, with that they continued at a slow pace down the corridor and towards the dining hall, where the festivities for the Estel and the prince of Mirkwood's return were being made.

****

TBC~

OK! So, that is the first chapter! A grand total of 8 pages!!! Woohoo! We are on a role!!!! Also, this story will not be to incredibly long because the plot bunnies are short and fuzzy. *Grins* No, truly, it has to be short, I am sorry. It should be around 5 chapters or so. Or maybe even less, I am not quite sure and we know what happens when I try and predict things. *Sheepish grins* Anyway, please R&R! No flaming!


	2. If the Sun does not Appear

OK! So here is the next chapter. I am not sure how long it is, but I hope you all like it. :) PLEASE R&R NO FLAMES!!!!!

Haha! Yes _grumpy_! I like that too! I read that in another fanfic somewhere and just had to pic something like it. I mean they are boys after all! No offense to boy.

Well _Ymmas Sirron_, this should explain her problem so to speak. And she is not stupid, just a little...*Thinks* befuddled, ok, so she may be a bit daft. But if you were in her situation you'd be like that too. Here's more!!!!!

Yes _BabeyRachey_, it is sad. But it will get happier, I hope so at least. *grins* 

Haha _Silvertoekee_, plot bunnies are vicious things! And yes, so many questions, thankfully there is plenty of time. Hope you like this and it will answer your questions. You are very smart, you' know that!

LOL! No _Leggylover03_, *sarcastically* I was thinking of keeping him blind forever. Well, that is not a bad idea. I'll have to think on that. *Wicked grin* Thanks!!!

Ok _Linwen_!! Here is more for you!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Sitting quietly was something that he, the prince of Mirkwood, rather enjoyed. It was such a splendid idea, sitting quietly. '

Even when the festivities were going on, the dancing, singing, and general partying were still going on and showed no sign of stopping. 

Estel sat beside him, picking at his food with his silver fork and smiling sadly. 

Food seemed so different when he could not see it, he was half afraid it would end up on the side of his face than in his mouth. 

Galanion had left to dance for a mere moment, but it seemed so different, with the blonde elf lord there, everything seemed a bit more tolerable. Usually Legolas did this, but now, Legolas seemed still a bit far off. 

"Is everything alright Estel?"

The voice of his best friend startled him a bit, and he smiled looking to where the voice had come from. "Yes my friend. Everything is just fine. Why?" he lied, hoping that it did not show on his face.

"Your lying? Even sightless as you are, I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it even."

"No _mellon nin_." the young man tried to hide it. "You know that my eyes are only uncertain." an innocent smile made the prince silently roll his blue-silver eyes. 

"Whatever you say?"

Aragorn growled and placed his fork ,hopefully, on the plate. "It's just- Hard to cope with. Not being able to travel alone, not being able to find my own way, it's just a tad frustrating."

The elf smiled and patted his friend on the back, to reassure him. "Your fine, Estel. Even if you never regain what was lost, you will be able to learn to do all the things you love. You are too persistent to give up just because of some stupid cheating elf and his little bag of black powder."

"What do you suppose that powder was?"

The prince shrugged. "No doubt some evil concoction like what they used on my ankle."

Aragorn grabbed gently for his glass of wine, he raised it in the air.

"To our friendship, may it never die even when sight may flee and immortality grow old."

Legolas clanged his glass softly against his friend's. "Aye to that Estel."

Both drank, although, neither one of them knew exactly what would come next in this interesting life they traveled. 

~_~  


__

______________________________________________________________

Tomorrow morning if you wake up 

And the sun does not appear,

I will be here

-Steven Curtis Chapman

_________________________________________________________________

Legolas pressed his eyes into his palms and sighed, he had decided, the night before, to sit beside Aragorn while he slept.

The prince could find no sleep and felt awkward to be alone when his mind was reeling so much, so many odd things had taken place, it was hard to realize what was really going on.

Hearing the slight rustle of sheets in front of him, he looked up to see the sun peeking through the balcony window. This meant that his father had opened the gates and that the light from the orb was shinning through. 

He saw Aragorn slowly stretch and rest in the silent morning, he knew that it must be hard for his best friend, to not know what time of day it was.

Yet, Estel seemed to sense it. 

But oddly, the young man did not hear Legolas, for as the elf watched, he could see a silent streak of tears dripped from the man's sightless eyes.

Wishing not to bother Aragorn for the moment, Legolas let his hands fall back into his palms, his mind still going at hyper speed from the day before, the day when Lingwen had been so weird.

It was as if she had wanted to kiss him, hug him, celebrate that he, her love, was home. Yet a fear was barely hidden behind her eyes. It was plain to see, she was hiding a secret.

They had never kept secrets before, not ones they kept from one another. 

"Legolas?" 

The elf's blonde head shot up, he looked to Strider, who was still starring to where the balcony stood, the fresh air coming through and playing with the warmth. 

"Yes _mellon nin_, is there something you need?"

The young human smiled, a it sadly and propped himself up more.

"What does it look like? The morning I mean." 

Licking his lips as if in thought, the prince watched the spring colors dance upon the balcony and the pottery and art inside, it caught on the man's face and he closed his eyes breathing in a deep sigh.

"Well," the prince began, trying to put the beauty into words that his young friend could follow. "The spring sun has just arisen nigh on an hour ago, the dew is shimmering as it's rays hit the trees and grass, not to mention the flowers and shrubs in the courtyard. Now it is coming more into the room and laying it's gentle touh on the pots and marble floor, the rugs seem so bright in the wondrous sunlight. And yet, darker also. The light runs up your face and then mine and seeps onto all the walls." he sighed and tried to think of more, could fine nothing.

Smiling, the young man opened his eyes again. This time he seemed happier, as if he had seen the whole thing by himself.

But alas, Legolas knew better. He knew that the boy was just remembering, not truly seeing it.

The prince stood to his feet and stretched, readying to leave so his friend could get dressed. "I am going to let you dress yourself now. Call when you are finished."

"Thank you Legolas." 

The elf heard the whisper and smiled. "_le hannon mellon nin._ Now hurry and dress, I feel as if I need to get out of this place for a bit, and I am NOT going alone."

He watched as a wide grin spread on Strider's face and he almost fell out of bed to get his tunic and leggings on.

~_~

The morning light did wonders for Aragorn, already he was acting more his normal self, frolicking and trying to make his horse go faster.

"Settle down Estel. You want the horse to buck you off?"

The human grinned. "Well, it would be more exciting! Come on Legolas, let's race or something?" he placed his most puppy-dog-like face on the elf prince, and he just smirked. 

"No thanks. I do not want to know what your father would say if I came back with you half-dead again."

Grumbling, the young man stopped fidgeting and sat, breathing in the fresh air and trying not to scare the horse. 

Something reached both's ears, the young man smiled. "I feel like an elf." he whispered causing Legolas to chuckled. 

"So you'd rather have elven hearing than normal human eyesight and hearing?" he asked, dodging the playful smack that Estel aimed for his face.

"No. It just gets annoying when all you elves ask me: "_Did you hear that?"_ And I always have to say "_No."_ Laughing at the boy's remark, Legolas went a bit forward, listening while he chuckled. 

"Estel! those voices, they are elves! Heading this way!"

Aragorn sighed. "I have abnormal hearing now, you need not tell me."

"I would not call it abnormal, all of you sightless people have it."

The man scoffed. "That's not fair! I think you should call us 'Men At a Disadvantage."

At this Legolas chuckled and took his place beside is human friend as they rode through the forest, they would meet up with the elves in due time, now all he wanted to was talk with his friend. 

"So, you presume I should call you MAD, Men At a Disadvantage?"

Thinking about it for a moment, the human nodded. "Yes!"

"Your all crazy." the elf confirmed.

Strider chuckled. "Yes, we are absolutely MAD."

Legolas grinned wickedly, while saying in his most innocent voice: "Yes, and a bit stubborn I might add."

The young man's smile faded to a frown and he glared, though not at Legolas. He let his eyes wander unsteadily ahead of him. 

Listening he felt as if he could almost see everything again. The forests trees and streams, the sun gazing at them through the green and brown leaves, occasional spider webbing catching on their clothes. 

But alas, he knew better. He could not see the things. Not actually anyway, he could if her closed his eyes and listened, imagining in his mind what they looked like again.

Legolas did not worry about his friend, he knew that the horse could easily navigate by itself, elven horse it was, and even if it had not been elven, it would have followed Legolas's black steed.

"The elves are getting closer." the human informed, enjoying his new hearing experience. 

"I see, they are not far from here now."

The elf snickered as he heard the human curse under his breath. "You can't have everything Estel." he informed softly.

As the splayed through the trees, it bounced off many elven heads. Brown, black, a few blonde, silver, and gold.

He saw in the crowd, Taran sat atop his jet black steed, smiling at something the others had said. They were riding towards the two and a few had seen them, stopping in their tracks.

A few gasped as they watched the two horses make their way forward, the prince smiled as Taran turned from his regiment and looked into his liege's eyes.   


A look of pure surprise came over his face, no one spoke, no one moved. They only starred at the two, supposedly, dead friends.

"P-prince Legolas?" One of the other darker haired elves spoke first, nodding his head in respect as his prince came closer.

Though Legolas had continued forward, grinning like a mad-man, Estel had stayed behind, afraid that his horse might walk into one of the others. 

He gulped and waited patiently, trying to race his speeding heart as Legolas left him behind. 

"Prince Legolas? How is that possible? You were dead?"

The elf prince smiled and turned back to make sure his friend was following. 

"Estel. Come on."

Seeing the fear in Aragorn's eyes, he slid off his horse and walked back taking the reigns from the young man, and leading the beast slowly forward.

"_Hannon le mellon nin_." he whispered and Legolas nodded.

The blonde elf watched the confused stares of the others, but did not answer their questions, they would all learn in time, and his heart already throbbed with the though of Aragorn being blind for the rest of his life.

'NO!' a voice inside him screamed, but he just gave Aragorn back the reigns and mounted his own horse, smiling all the while. 

Turning, he laid his blue-silver eyes on Taran and the captain nodded in respect.

"So, what have you been up to Taran?"

"I should be asking you the same question my liege? But! If you wish, I have merely been living life as best I can when one loses their friend to an untimely death." he smiled sadly.

"What about the filthy human?" the young teen spoke up from the side, a bright smile upon his face, though it did not reach his eyes, in fact, there was no emotion in his eyes.

Legolas saw his concern and noticed he was about to speak to the man, shaking his head firmly, the prince mouthed: 'No., I will tell you later.'

Nodding softly, Legolas moved his horse forward, towards the palace. 

~_~  


The courtyard was all abuzz with excitement when the contingent of warriors entered the elven realm. 

Many families hugged and kissed as they met once again.

Taran smiled and leapt off his horse, handing it off to a stable hand. He skipped forward, which , Legolas noted, was a rather odd sight.

Legolas leapt down from his beast and ran forward, catching the elf in his dance and surprising him slightly.

"Why on earth are you so happy?"

Taran stopped a moment, thinking it over in his mind, he smiled. "Well, when one is married to the most beautiful woman, save the Lady Arwen, it is no wonder they are so joyful on their way home." he chuckled as the prince's eyes went wide with surprise. 

He grabbed the darker haired elf's hand, shaking it vigorously. 

"Congratulations Taran! Who is the lucky lady?!"

The other elf's smile faded and his face went pale. 

"You mean to tell me that you do not know?" he starred a moment into the silver-blue eyes. 

Legolas shook his head slowly, turning his eyes to Estel to make sure the man was getting down alright.

"Lingwen did not tell you."

This hit the prince like a bolt of lightning, or rather a ton of bricks. He staggered back a moment, feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Lingwen?" he asked, the whisper cut off when he heard Aragorn cry out as one of the elves handled him none to gently. They obviously could not see his wounds. 

"I'm sorry Taran, give my best wishes to your new family, I must go see to Estel." dismissing himself form the conversation, Legolas went forward, tears forming in his eyes as he navigated his way to Aragorn.

"Strider?" he called for a moment, only to stop realizing how choked his voice sounded. He gasped a moment as a pain inside him took his breath away, but it was not physical pain.

"He is here Prince Legolas." one elf called, trying to hold the young human up as he coughed and hissed at the pain in his ribs.

"Careful," Legolas chided as he took Aragorn from the other elf. 

Strider looked up, even though he could not see his friend, it helped to look up and feel as if he was looking in the right direction. "Sorry-Legolas-Hurts-bad."

The prince smiled and put his arm around his best friend's small waist. "I know. Just lean on me, how about we take a rest."

Too tired to argue, Aragorn nodded gently. 

He tried to make conversation on the way back to his room, but Legolas seemed not to be there. It was like he was floating somewhere else and only the shell of himself , including his bone and muscle. 

"How is Taran?" Aragorn asked, trying to somehow break the spell that seemed to have launched it self upon Legolas.

"He is fine, never better."

This, however, did not help and Aragorn knew that it was not the truth for the tone the prince answered in was a trance-like state, he hated his friend like this. 

"How was Lingwen? Did she say when she next wanted to meet together?" 

The prince just nodded, but of course, Estel could only feel the movement and he was not sure if it was a nod or a shake of the head. 

"Yes or no?"

"I can't remember." he said softly, stopping to open the door to Estel's guest room.

Inside the room it was warm and a fire was blazing comfortingly. 

Legolas made sure Aragorn was on the bed before he made hsi way to the door. 

"Goodnight Estel." he said softly, opening the door.

Sighing, Aragorn just nodded. "Goodnight Legolas."

The prince closed the door behind him and tried to collect his thoughts, he walked to his own room and jumped in the bed hoping desperately that he would later wake up from this horrible nightmare.

TBC~

OK! So now we know what's bothering Lingwen! Yahoo!!! Poor Leggy!!! *Shakes head sadly* 

So please do not kill me!!!!!!! I am just trying to write a good story here. Am I succeeding?

PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMING!!!!!! OH, and P.S. I know they probably did not think up things like MAD back then, but I just could not help myself. So please forgive me if I should not have put that, and it will not come to play in any major part of this story. :)


	3. Some Day the Memories will Fade

Ok, so here is another chapter and now the question response thingy!

No fear _grumpy_ , Estel called himself a 'filthy human'. He enjoys doing that in front of Legolas and his brothers, well at least in Linwen and me's stories. And if I told you that he did or did not it would ruin the story. So sorry, can't yet. And more poor Legolas in this chapter. :) Thanks for reading. Hehe. I enjoy your reviews immensely.

Haha, yes _Linwen_ is not to be mistaken with the- Hey! Lingwen is not an evil person. She was just worried and she-well you can read this next chapter and she will explain. Thanks Linwen!

Hehe, yes _BabeyRachey_ . After a few chapters of being a little mad, sad, and depressed I think he will finally feel a bit better. And poor Estel is right, though in this chapter, it may show him a bit more active. It's kinda cute actually. :) Looking forward to your reviews!!!!

WOW! _Ymmas Sirron_ actually wrote in non-caps lock!! Hehe. Yes, I usually hate him too. Well, maybe not hate him, just do not like him as much as Aragorn. But I am glad you feel bad for him. :) I do too. Hehe. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!

Yes _Frisha_, it is REALLY sad. Poor Leggy! Poor Estel!!! Poor everybody!!! :) Hope you like this chapter!!!

Ok, so onto the chapter!! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!!!! 

Chapter 3

Groaning gently, Legolas rolled over. 

His mind played tricks and tried to make him believe that yesterday had never happened, that it was all just some big jest that Aragorn, of course, had partaken in. But no!

It was true, and even though his mind tried to lie and trick him, his heart told him all that he already knew, and surprisingly, it felt as if a piece of him had been ripped off.

A soft rattling at the door brought him out of his hazy thoughts, he jerked up noticing the sun on his pale features that reflected in the lone mirror that stood to one side, his dresser on the right holding another lone item.

Looking about the room he noticed it looked as if a burglary had taken place while he had been asleep, nightshirts were strewn out all over the floor and that was odd considering he wore no shirt at all, only his sleep breeches, and those also were dropped in various places about the floor. 

A chair had been tipped over and a blanket had been kicked off the bed in his nightmarish sleep. 

Shrugging inwardly he dropped his head into his pillow, stifling a yawn.

"Legolas?" a rough voice came from behind the door, it was not rough because of anger or worry but because it belonged to the only _adan_ in Mirkwood. 

Aragorn had always had a rougher voice than an elf, though it was just as soft as any other human boy, it was only the fact that Estel lived in an perfect world and he himself was not perfect.

Lifting his blonde head up, the prince sighed. 

"Come in Estel."

He watched wearily as the door swung open softly and the young seventeen year-old edged his way in, making good use of his staff.

"Legolas? I just wanted to check on you, to make sure you were alright, you were really distracted last night and yo-"

The words trailed off into a surprised cry as Estel missed one of the shirts with his staff and tripped, falling headlong to the floor.

His head banged hard on the floor and he groaned as he struggled to find his arms again, trying to get up with the help of his sight-staff.

Legolas was by his side in an instant, pulling the young man up with him, smiling sadly at him.

"You alright _mellon nin_?" he asked eyes the bruise that stood out on Aragorn's forehead, against the pale skin.

"Wow." Estel groaned softly, rubbing the bruise on his head. "What did you do last night, invite the newly weds over to celebrate?" 

The prince chuckled, no matter the joke, and helped Aragorn sit down on the bed.

Legolas began to clean his room, swinging the fallen blankets and clothes on the now upright chair he grimaced and pulled a, hopefully, clean tunic over his blonde head. 

"Well, you should be able to walk through peacefully now Estel." he murmured, and was again surprised when he was answered. 

"That is very good news, I would rather not die because of these-" he pointed to his clouded gray eyes and smiled at Legolas. "I came to ask if you word like to come to the practicing court with me, my brothers are meeting me there to retrain me, it should be-" he hesitated thinking on the training he had taken when he had been young. They had trained him then also and he remembered taking on some bumps and bruises that had pained him for weeks. "a pit of Morgoth." he confessed grinning, "But hey! We have already tried to kill ourselves more than once, what could it hurt."

Smiling, Legolas nodded softly and then agreed in his language. "_Ye mellon nin_, I would be happy to accompany you to your doom." 

Aragorn laughed shaking his head wryly. "Well, if it is going to be my doom, then it will be yours as well. YOU got me into this and I am not going alone."

"How did I do this?" the prince asked strapping on his quiver full of arrows, his boy and his one ivory, handled knife.

"You just had to rescue that load of elves and then you just had to get locked in a cage separate from my own and you had to be in the one stubborn cell that would not open!"

The prince resisted the urge to laugh at his friend and pulled him up off the bed, handing Estel back his staff. 

"Oh come now, I was not going to let you have all the fun! It is truly not fair that you got to break all your bones because of a troll and then let me carry you back half-way before I have to abandon you to the cold. I wanted to do that part!"

"Well, the Valar obviously wanted me to freeze half to death and you to be taken over by crazy minded elves."

This time, Legolas had to laugh as he and the human walked out the door and started down the long hall.

"The things we have been through Estel? No one would believe them!"

~_~

"Right! Parry! Block!"

Panting, Estel did the moves in swift strokes, then blocked against his older brother.

Elrohir sat to the side, watching with Legolas. Elladan was now taking his turn, re-teaching Estel how to use the blade and hopefully, after much practice, oh yes, much, much practice, it would pay off and Aragorn would be able to fight against his foes, blind or not.

"He is doing well?" Legolas tried to make conversation to keep from thinking on Lingwen and Taran.

Elrohir chuckled, "Yes, apart from the fact that Elladan is saying all the instructions, he is just following."

"I know. But at least he remembers that." 

The younger twin nodded softly, "Aye to that."

"Think he could shoot a bow?" 

Elrohir laughed softly, "I'd like to see him try."

Standing to his feet, the prince made his way over to where Aragorn and his brother were practicing. 

"Elladan, I want to train him now."

Smiling, the older twin nodded and turned to make his way back to the bench where his twin sat, idly watching.

"No! I will need you for this." he stopped at the voice of the prince and turned around to face the most smug grin he had ever seen.

~_~

"Legolas, I do not think this is a very good idea, what if he misses?"

"Your confidence in me is over whelming." Estel said blankly as he pulled the bow up before his eyes and pulled back on the arrow as he normally would have.

"Good, now! Wait for Elladan." the elven prince instructed softly.

He looked up to see the twin's fearful eyes on him as he stretched himself and took one last horrified look at the target just inches above his dark head.

Legolas could almost not help himself at Elladan's fear, the older twin gulped and raised his voice.

"Fire Estel!"

As if he was some sort of machine, Aragorn let the string go, it twanged harshly and he listened with his own inner fear as the arrow screeched through the air.

The young man's heart lept out as he waited, he heard no cry when the arrowhead bored into the board.

A few moments passed, they were long and tedious moments where Aragorn stood.

"Whoa!" Elladan's voice was that of a shocked and overjoyed elf.

"Estel, you hit it." Legolas said from beside him in an astonished voice, you hit the third ring from the target!"

Aragorn felt himself enveloped in a hug and shook forcibly. 

Soon, even more force was pressured on his sides and he gasped. He heard his brothers and friends voices at his sides and he smiled, leaning into them.

Moments later, the hugging had stopped and they were walking down the hall to the kitchen to get some lunch, Mistan ran by them, smiling broadly, his blonde hair wavering.

"Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!" he chanted softly, turning round so he could face Aragorn, but the man did not seem to see him. 

"Yes Mistan, lunch time." Elrohir chided, pushing the little elf in the direction of the dining hall while his brother and friend helped Estel along the way to make sure he did not trip or fall.

"Why Estel no look at me?" the confused elf asked, looking hurt, as if a friend had just betrayed him.

Elrohir and Mistan were a fair ways ahead, and even though Aragorn was blind and could hear much better, he doubted the young man could here as far as they were.

Holding Mistan's hand and leading him along so he walked straight instead of crouched, "Well Because he can not see you. His eyes don't work anymore Mist." Elrohir's voice was filled with visible pain, he hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Just the thought of his little brother not being able to ever see again weighed on his heart.

"How can eyes not work?" the littler elf asked, confused by the new information and starting to worry that his own eyes would stop working. 

The twin smiled sadly, "We will have a better talk of this later. Right now I think we should eat." he gestured to the room that rose before them.

~_~

Legolas watched as the two elves went further forward, he smiled. 

Mistan had not yet known of Aragorn's disability and he was worried that he would take it hard, he was glad Elrohir had done it. 

A soft voice behind him caught his attention and he turned, taking Aragorn around with him, he almost frowned, but forced himself to smile.

"Lingwen? What a pleasure it is to meet with you, Where is Lord Taran?"

The blonde maiden shook her head, tears forming in her eyes at the memories. Memories of happiness with he beloved. But now, Legolas was nothing more than a friend, but oh how she wished it could be different, why had she been so stupid, if she would have listened to Elrond, things would be different.

"Legolas I-"

She looked to Aragorn and saw the clouds in his once deep silver eyes. She frowned and put a hand on Estel's' shoulder. 

"I came to wish Estel well, I talk with Lord Elrond and heard of the horrible injuries that he has taken, losing your sight must be dreadful."

She tried to change the subject away from her and Legolas's relationship, but each time she looked at him, a pang of guilt and horror filled her heart and mind, numbing her, making her head spin.

'Does he not care anymore?' she asked herself softly, trying to smile at the three beings before her. 

Legolas's own heart was hammering in his chest and sweat was beading along his forehead, he hated that he had cause the most beautiful woman in all Arda so much pain, he hated it! He wanted to curl up into a little ball and die.

"Aye, it is. But we are finding a way around it and I am becoming an outstanding archer as well as sword master."

She smiled, a smile of innocence and hope toward him. "That is wonderful news."

  
Elladan smiled and nodded to Lingwen. "I am sorry Milady Lingwen. We must leave now, Estel wanted the best seat at the table." he grinned at his younger brother's whispering protests. "Fair thee well."

"Thank you lord Elladan, Lord Estel, Lord Legolas."

She made to turn back, but a hand stopped her, she turned her head to look into two silver-blue eyes, eyes that were filled with ghastly amounts of emotional pain.

"I wish to speak with Lady Lingwen for a moment." Legolas said softly without turning his eyes away from her.

"Alright, we will save you a seat." 

With that, the two brothers began down the hall, not worrying about Legolas and Lingwen. Just hoping that they would make up, Estel knew how hard it had been on Legolas when Taran had first told him, he knew it had brought pain into the young prince's life. 

But he did not stop, he could not run back, he required someone else to help him with that now, and he was not about to ask Elladan, so with a heavy heart and pounding mind, he followed his brother, Elladan's strong hand clasped around his wrist.

~_~

****

Feels like my touch only brings back the pain,

Someday those memories will-fade-away.

-Clay Aiken

Bringing a hand up, Legolas brought a stray hair away from Lingwen's face, she brought her head down and tears welled up in her bright blue eyes.

She looked up at him and he saw that she was not happy, her eyes showed the agony that she was in each time he was near.

"Lingwen, I-" he stopped, sliding down the wall and burying his face in his own pale hands, keeping the pain inside for so long had only made it worse and now he gave out short sobbing breaths.

He hated seeing the woman that he had gloated and bragged over married to someone else.

He was sure that Taran treated her well, he had no doubts about that, but it was just the thought of it, the whole thought of living each day beside Taran and Lingwen while they held hands and kissed, it made him feel sick.

"Legolas," she knelt down beside him, her fingers brushing the scar on his head that was slowly fading away." I love you, nothing can ever change that. And I truly did not mean to marry Taran. I thought you were dead, I was sure of it. And being alone forever made me sick. So-"

The prince sobbed. "So you let your hope in me die!" he shot back, sounding more angry than he truly was. 

Lingwen rubbed his cheek dry with her soft fingers. 

"I am sorry." he whispered softly. "It's just, I do not know how I will live without you Lingwen. I love you." 

She smiled and stood up, pulling him with her, she looked back behind her and saw Taran coming with one of his men, it looked like he was explaining the plans that he and Lingwen had made. She nodded.

"Listen Legolas. You will not have to live with this pain forever. You must except this fate. Maybe Eru saw someone much brighter and better in your future so He knocked me out of the picture. But please! Do not weep for what has been lost. You are to smart and stunning to loose all chances of love forever."

The prince could hardly hear her words, he could hardly think on what was being said. Why was she telling him all this now. It sounded as if she was leaving and never coming back, but that was not right.

"I must go, Taran and I have something to say at dinner and I need to join him, go back to your friend's Legolas. Estel will need you before the end. I feel it."

He nodded softly, and she looked around and gently kissed him upon the cheek, tears falling down her face.

"_Namarie hir Legolas._"

She turned and ran down the hall, he watched as Taran embraced her and kissed her forehead, smiling.

A look of defeat upon his pale and perfect face, he turned and walked back toward the dining hall.

TBC~

Ok, so that is it for this chapter. Next chapter should be here-soon- I guess, *Shrugs* Anyway, so Lingwen and Legolas have talked a bit longer now and Lingwen seems to be at peace, somewhat? And Legolas is not. So! Please no Flames!!!!! But I would really like dit f you reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please review and it will make me go faster !!!!!


	4. Run to Me

****

Ok, so here is the next chapter, the second to last chapter! YAY!!!!

__

Kathleen Lacornieille, hope I spelled that right, welcome! And Thank you so VERY much!!!! I am please you liked it!!! Hehe, well, that teacher is slightly incorrect. Reading is very important!!! I do it all the time!!!!! Oh man, reading is the best!!!!! Here is your update! Hope you like it!

Here's more _Linwen_!!!!!!

Ya, if you have ever watched "The Count of Monte Cristo", I got that Idea from there _grumpy_. Thanks!!! And I wanted to make his room a bit messy so Estel would trip, I know it's mean, but I thought it would be a bit funny. And he is taking it good on the outside, but on the inside he feels alone and useless, until of course he learned how good he was at archery, that helped his spirits rise a bit.

Yes _Frisha_, poor, poor Leggy! Here is more!!!

Yes, I did like that too _BabeyRachey_, how he was better at Archery when he was blind. And yes, it is sad that they are leaving. But it had to be done, it would be too awkward with them around and Legolas always seeing her. Here is more!!!!

Ok, so in here Legolas gets a bit of comforting and Estel gets the most exciting news he has ever heard.

Chapter 4

Sitting at the table and listening to the announcement being said was one of the hardest moments and Legolas's immortal life, he fidgeted, which was not very elf-like, and had to drink his wine every once in a while to keep from crying.

He knew crying was not the thing to do, and he knew what his father would say if he began again now.

Thranduil would tell him that he needed to grow up a bit, and the Lingwen was nothing but someone whom he had loved, he could forget her, and then he would explain to his son how he had forgotten about his wife. This, Legolas knew, would not help him.

"So I am sorry to say, my dear friends, that we are leaving Mirkwood." Taran choked, this place had more meaning to him than anywhere else in all of Arda, and to be saying goodbye to all his friends and family was heartbreaking in and of itself.

There was a gasp from the crowd and some did begin to cry, mostly his family and a few really close friends.

"We are leaving tomorrow morn and will not be returning. Both Taran and I will miss you all, we will be leaving to live with our distant kin, Caras Galadhon. We will miss you all!" At this moment in the speak, Legolas saw Lingwen chance a look his way, she smiled although tears ran down her face.

He tried to smile back, and he did. But he was even more surprised that he could smile, at a time like this, when all his world collapsing.

"That is quite distressing indeed." 

He turned his silver-blue eyes on Estel, who was rolling his food in different places with his fork, as if he could not eat.

"No playing with your food, little brother." Elladan said from beside him.

"Ha!" the young man laughed softly. "I jolly-well will if I want to. Besides," he sighed and placed his fork down on the plate and looked across the table, even though he could not see what was across it, or even what was on it for that matter. "I don't feel like eating."

Elrohir chuckled. "Well I do!" he grabbed Estel's plate gently and replaced his own. 

"You know what father's gonna say when he find's out that you just did that." Elladan shot back because Aragorn did not seem to care. 

"Ah, let it go! I am not hungry."

Elladan sighed. "Because it is not good etiquette." 

"_Ai_! Who cares Elladan! Eru only knows how we act at our own home?!"

"Him and your father." Elrond leaned down and rubbed Estel's head softly, careful not to cause him to hurt. 

He then proceeded to Elladan, Elrohir he smiled at because he was across the table and was not about to prove how badly his son's manners had affected him by leaning across the table himself. 

"Greetings young prince."

The words made the prince start, he had been so busy watching Lingwen that he had not noticed any one else.

"Hello Lord Elrond, how do you fare?"

The elf lord smiled and nodded, "Very well, and how do you fare elfling? Any headaches, abrasions, concussions, or scratches of any sort that I should be aware of?"

Legolas smiled though the grin did not reach his eyes. "No milord. Nothing of the sort. I feel well."

"Father Estel is not hungry?" Elladan taunted, Elrohir, who did not want to give up his extra meal, sighed at his twin in anger.

"Are you alright little one? Does the food not taste to your satisfaction?"

The boy smiled. "It tastes wonderful!" he exclaimed, then closed his eyes. "I just want to practice some more."

Elrond laughed. "That's is my boy underneath all those bandages and that thick skull." he leaned down and kissed Aragorn's head gently.

"Well, when one finally finds something he is good at, it is exciting to see how much better he can become."

"Ah! I see Galanion and Glorfindel have been proving their excellent teaching skills."

"We should starve him all the time." Elrohir put in, finishing a piece of bread.

"Haha, very funny Elrohir!" Estel glared best he could, although he was sure it was not a glare when his brothers began to chuckle. 

"Careful, don't strain to hard there." Elladan quibbed lightly.

"Alright you two, that is quite enough! No more teasing your brother."

Legolas, seeing the annoyance in his friend stood up slowly. "Come Estel, let us go on a walk?" it was a bit more of a question.

He was about to nod and started to rise, but his father pressed him down. 

"Sorry Prince Legolas. I need to check his wounds to make sure they are all well healed. He may join you later."

Nodding, the prince departed, his thoughts straying to happier times as he made his way to the courtyard, where the most beautiful flowers were.

~_~

****

Soon as you get the feeling ,

You can start to live again,

Soon as the worst is over,

You can make it all make sense,

I know I, can give you what you need,

Soon as you get that feeling, run to me!

-Clay Aiken

Walking along, Legolas watched as the silver moon slipped through the cracks in the cave ceiling and played upon the delicate flowers and trees.

His heart was racing, because now that he was alone and there was no one to see him, he felt his mind flee and his heart place angry thoughts inside.

He crumpled beneath a tree and began to sob, he knew it was not the right thing for a prince and warrior of Mirkwood to do, but right now, he did not care.

crystal tears fell down his pallid cheeks and collected in a small, barely noticeable pool before him as he hunched over and rocked back and forth.

He did not know why he felt so lost. 

It felt as if part of his heart had just been ripped away and sent off to wherever Lingwen was going, he could not do it, he could not live without her. 

His heart would just die.

The soft patter of deerskin boots on the path caught little of his attention, he did not care who saw him now.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

The voice sounded familiar and he let his head slip from his hands, his tear-damp blonde hair whisking in the breeze.

"Alede?" he asked when he saw the ranger, she smiled, obviously pleased, she leapt at him and squeezed his breath out. 

"OH LEGOLAS! Thank Eru! I thought I'd lost you _mellon nin_, is Estel here as well?"

"Linwen, what are you doing here?"

She laughed and pulled a kerchief from one of her pockets, wiping the tears from his eyes in a friendly gesture.

"Well I heard you and Estel were missing and I came as fast as Runya would carry me, she is weary and so am I, but I am most glad to find you here. And why are you crying?" she stopped and lowered her eyes at the last question.

"OH NO! Estel, he is-?" she could not even utter the words,her own eyes filling with unwanted tears. 

Legolas smiled, truly this time, and wiped her own eyes, shaking his head. "No Alede, he lives."

"Well then why do you shed precious tears?" the she-elf asked looking at him, obviously confused. 

"Lingwen married when she thought I had died." the prince said numbly as he brushed the rocks beneath his fingers.

Gasping, Alede straightened. "Oh Legolas, I am so sorry, I know how much yout two loved one another."

"Me too." the prince sighed and closed his eyes, softly praying that they would not have to speak of this anymore.

"Well, you know, in Loth Lorien there is Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undomiel. she is beautiful and fair. I have met with her many a time. And Lord Elrond would be pleased to have her marry somone as wise as you Legolas."

Standin swiftly, Legolas swept out his arms. 

"I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY ANOTHER!!!" Legolas cried, angrilly. "I want to marry Lingwen, I do not understand why she did not wait for me?!"

Alede looked up and shook her head. "Legolas? I did not mean to hurt you, I was just trying to help. I know it hurts." she stood up and placed an arm around his trembling shoulders. "I have had so many guys act like i'm special and a beautiful creature, they play things just right till we are alone and they try to take advantage of me, but I show them what it mean to mess with me. Things are not always gonna' work out, and maybe some girls will just want to hurt you, some may do it by accident. But there is a girl out there that Eru has saved for you Legolas. You'll know when you see her."

The prince smiled and nodded, drying his tears.

Some excited shouts came from down the hall and Legolas chuckled. "Sounds like Estel wants to join us."

Legolas could hear the excited shouts, but they were too eratic and joyful to tell exactly what the young man was saying. 

He was running blindly towards them, Legolas cringed and was about to yell for the young man to stop when he boot conncted with the uneven marble and he tumbled forward crumpling to the gorund in an instant with a surprised yelp.

Jumping from Alede, Legolas ran forward to his friend. 

"ESTEL!" he shouted as he saw that the human made no move to rise, infact he made no move at all.

"Oh dear." Alede ran behind him grabbing up the pack she had dropped on the other side of the path. 

With a moan Aragorn began to raise himself up on his hands and groaned. 

"Oh my aching head."

Smiling, Legolas ran forward and crouched besde his friend checking for injuries.

The young man grabbed the elf's hand as it came forward to grab him by the arm.

Legolas looked at the eyes, and for the first time in weeks saw then looking straight back, he gasped and fell down in front of the man.

"Legolas." tears were coming from the young human's eyes now andhe sobbed out the next phrase. "I can see. I can see you!" he cried rubbing his eyes to make sure that he was not dreaming and pinched himself. 

"It's true! I can really see you!!!"

"How?!"

Aragorn shrugged. "I was washing my face and looked up to see my reflection in the little hand mirror on the dresser, then I saw the water, and everything slowly began to come back!"

Legolas hugged his friend, truly happy that he could once again tell between Legolas and a pillar.

"I am so happy Estel. So very happy you can see." he hugged Estel till the boy gasped and tried to pull away to breath.

"Me too Legolas. Me too."

****

TBC~

Ok, so one more chapter, then a preview of me and Linwen's next story!!!!! That one will be called "Generations of Hatred" I think. Be sure that you have read "I'm free" first though, because it requires a bit of knowledge form that story, although, I suppose we will recap so you may not have to read it. I don't know. Anyway. Thanks a bunch all!!!!

OH! And I advise you to go and see "The Passion", it will change your life!!!!!!!

And also! Incase you did not know, ROTK WON EVERY ACADEMY AWARD IT WAS PUT UNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INCLUDING BEST DIRECTOR AND BEST MOTION PICTURE!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!

PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!!!!! 

P.S.- Linwen and Lingwen ARE NOT THE SAME!!! I repeat! THEY ARE NOT THE SAME!!!!!!!


	5. Epilogue

****

Hello once again, this is the last chapter and it is acctually an epilogue. If you do not get it please tell me and I will explain to you in an email or something. 

Haha, no _grumpy_. We can not have a ranger running around in the dark, and seeing how it is Estel, he'd probably run into gobs and gobs of orcs. :) LOL. Here is your next chapter!!!!!

Hannon le mellon nin, _Linwen_, Thanks!!! Hope you like this next bit!!!

No _BabeyRachey_, Estel will not have a relapse. And, I thin it could happen, but the poor boy has been through enough already. I think I will cut him some slack, and yes, poor Leggy. But in our next story you will see him not so sad anymore because he will have a crush on someone, I think. I will have to talk to Linwen about that. Anyway, here is more!!! P.S.-The Passion was so amazing and touching!!!!

Don't worry _Deana_, I am sure you will be fine. I would rather have cried my eyes out than what I did do, I didn't cry at all. Which was quite embarrasing and odd feeling since everyone else had tears in their eyes. And yes it is good for our favorite ranger and elf again! Well somewhat! Here's chapter five!!!!!

Well here it is!!!!

Epilogue

It had been two months since the departure of Taran and Lingwen, they had left with tears in their eyes and broken hearts, and Legolas had watched. 

He would rather have not, but because of his royal blood, his father and him had to be there to bid them farewell, and worst of all, Legolas had to kiss Lingwen upon the cheek as a sign of saddness. 

Both had been reluctant and Aragorn had held his breaht, but the kiss had been placed with no grudge and they had departed. 

Now, Legolas sat upon his bed in his room, sorrow etching his fair features and his eyes sad as he looked at an old arrow, Lingwen had made it for him when they were both elflings. Legolas had never used it before, for fear of losing the precious keepsake.

A knock on his door announced that Aragorn was there and he looked up. He smiled sadly.

"You ready?" the young amn asked, his eyes searching his friend for the answer.

Ever since he had gotten his sight back, Aragorn had not taken it for granted. He had stayed up for each sunset and woken up for each sunrise and looked at everything that his frined had pointed to. 

The prince nodded, putting the arrow in his quiver he strapped it upon his back.

"I am ready. Where is Alede?"

"Right here, let's go." The elf-maiden popped round the corner.

All made their way down the hall and through the corridors to the stables were they each picked out their mounts.

"Let's make this quick." Aragorn whispered to Legolas and the prince nodded, knowing that he could not spend time afterwards. He did not want to.

Riding out, all three waved to the elves that guarded the gates ad galloped down the winding path. 

~_~

Legolas sighed and looked ahead, his eyes seeing the tree before him.

It was the same tree many years ago that Lingwen and him had carved their names upon. It was a beautiful old oak that Legolas admired greatly. It was strong and it's boughs were wide. 

Behind him, Alede and Aragorn wathed. Alede had said it might help if he did this, but he was still not quite willing.

He took one deep breath to still his madly beating heart, then reached his arm back and pulled out the wanted arrow, the one Lingwen had made him. 

Placing it upon his bow and lowering the weapon to knock it, he sighed once more before rising it slowly to his face so he could aim. 

Then, pulling back so the string could almost touch his ear, he let a tear fall from his eye. 

He let go and the arrow hissed throgu the air, shimmering in the afternoon sunlight and fletching shifted lightly in the breeze.

He lowered his bow and watched as it hit it's mark, straight and true. The middle of heart where the two names were carved now held the long arrow. It shivered and shook until it had been afew minutes and then it stopped.

And today, the tree still stands there with the arrow stuck in the middle of the heart, a name on each side, devided by the silver shaft.

~END~

****

WELL!!! Tell me what you think!!!! Please R&R!! No flames!! And for once, it was exactly as I predicted, five chapters long!!!!! 

The next story should be up within the week or next week at the latest. 

Oh! And "The Passion"! Well I can't really say it was good, that would sound weird. It was really life changing though and it emotionally drained me for a while. I went to small group after and could barely talk. So ya! But I encourage you to go see it!!!!!!!!!

So, hope you liked this story and I will be looking forward to your reviews!!! Toodles!!!!

ANd here is the preview for the next story!!!

Generations of Hatred

By Firniswin and Linwen

Summary: When a good friend of Aragorn's is kidnapped on the night of his birthday, him Legolas, Alede, and Adenen must find him before it is too late. And if they can find him, will they be able to stand up to the past and something they do not understand?

Here is a bit:

****

Glorfindel could not believe what he was hearing; he listened with tired eyes listening to the twins babble about something that made his head pound and his mouth go dry.

"So Glorfindel, what we are saying is, we do not know how, but there is no meat left in the whole of Imladris and Estel's twentieth birthday is tonight!"

Growling impatiently, the elf turned round and rubbed his head.

He was excited that his best friend's son, Estel, was growing older and it felt as if he was his son also, but he had just went on a hunting trip a week ago to fill the pantry and was just wishing to rest.

"Ada says that you should take a hunting party and go along the borders." Elrohir explained softly as he saw the red anger flushing into the blonde's usually pale cheeks.

Instead of screaming, Glorfindel grinned as he looked at the twins.

Both were unsure of how to react so they smiled back, their eyes questioning.

"Well then, as my first two to invite, I would enjoy the trip much better if you came, and that is NOT a request. Ready your horses and gather a troop of five others, not including Estel, I believe he is talking to his father about something rather important."

Both starred at him a few moments, their identical eyes not wavering. 

"Go, go now! Legolas will arrive with his father, as well as Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen, and Lord Celeborn, in a few hours! Shoo!" 

Both young elves raced off towards the stables, not even looking back at the blonde elf.


End file.
